Time
by whitecharie
Summary: Waktu tak akan mengkhianatimu percayalah pada waktu. An EXO fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Time

"Kamu pikir aku bahagia hidup kaya gini? Engga Chanyeol! Karena kamu tak mengerti apa yang aku rasain makanya dengan mudahnya kamu bilang seperti ini," —Byun Baekhyun

"Seolah aku berharap aja itu impossible banget jie, bermimpi aja udah dilarang jie," —Huang Zitao

"Apa sih yang bisa dilakuin bocah itu," —Xi Luhan

"Aku udah biasa dikaya giniin jadi aku tak butuh rasa simpatikmu," —Zhang Yixing

"Apa! Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui, Kim Jongdae!," —Kim Minseok

"Kai bilang aku cantik dan rasanya aku ingin terbang," —Do Kyungsoo

"Ada ramuan temuan baru Park Chanyeol abad ini 'Ramuan Senyun Byun Baekhyun," —Park Chanyeol

"Maaf jika aku menyakitimu," —Wu Yifan

"Aku bukan bocah seperti yang noona pikirkan, jangan sombong noona kau akan termakan ucapanmu sendiri," —Oh Sehun

"Bisakah seorang Zhang Yixing berkata lembut barang sehari saja?," —Kim Joonmyung

"Dia bahkan lebih berarti dari alat music itu, hyung," —Kim Jongdae

"Apa? Aku tak mengodanya noona dia memang cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari manekin sialan itu," —Kim Jongin


	2. Chapter 2

"Waktu tak pernah berpaling darimu, waktu akan mengajarkanmu sesuatu tentang cinta, persahabatan, dan tentang hidup," kata Yixing sambil menatap langit

Tao menatap jiejie-nya dengan sedikit tak percaya seorang Zhang Yixing yang selalu berkata pedas sekarang mengucapkan kata-kata yang sungguh sangat berarti.

"Kau hanya belum mengerti semuanya, aku duluan Tao," kata Yixing meninggalkan Tao.

Cast : EXO OT12 [Official Pairing]

Rate : T

Genre : School life, romance

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo(s)

Nam Woohyun of INFINITE - Time

PROLOG

Seorang yeoja manis berjalan menuju lorong sekolah namun dia sendirian ayolah yeoja yang hampir perfect ini bahkan tak punya teman satupun bukankah dia anak dari pemilik saham terbesar disekolah ini namun dia sama sekali tak memiliki teman.

Byun Baekhyun putri tunggal dari keluarga Byun yang merupakan orang terkaya nomor 2 di Seoul, dia cantik, manis, bahkan imut secara bersamaan, dia juga selalu masuk dalam jajaran peringkat 3 besar disekolahnya ayolah mengapa yeoja seperfect dia tak memiliki teman. Ya! Baekhyun terlalu angkuh dalam mencari teman hingga sekarang tak ada –lebih tepatnya belum ada- yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia memiliki apapun yang dia mau tapi dia tak mempunyai satu yang sangat berarti, kasih sayang.

Beralih dari Baekhyun ada yeoja ber-dimple yang merupakan ketua dari club dancer, yeoja yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya hingga dia selalu mendapat sedikit 'bully-ing' seperti sekarang ini dia harus memungguti sampah-sampah tak berguna ini dilokernya dengan mata berapi-api Zhang Yixing –nama yeoja ini- bersumpah dia tak akan memaafkan semua orang yang melakukan ini semua, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun eoh!

* * *

"Heh, kau dengar Kyungsoo! Kau tak pantas bersekolah disini! Kau itu –menghela nafas- terlalu culun, dengan kepangan dan kacamata seperti ini kau pikir kau pantas disini?," bentak yeoja sebut saja Jiyeon pada yeoja 'culun' yang dia panggil Kyungsoo tadi

"Kyungsoo tak usah menangis kau itu memang pantas dibully," kata teman Jiyeon sebut saja Eunjung sambil menyiram Kyungsoo

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh," bentak yeoja bermata panda pada Jiyeon cs

"Siapa kau? Tak usah berlagak sok pahlawan kesiangan," kata Jiyeon dengan angkuhnya

'Plak' tangan yeoja bermata panda sukses mendarat dipipi mulus Jiyeon lalu yeoja itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi menjauh dari Jiyeon cs

"Bajumu basah, kau bawa baju ganti?," tanya yeoja panda itu pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah ayo ke loker-ku kebetulan aku bawa baju ganti, oh iya namaku Huang Zitao panggil saja Tao, kita satu angkatankan?," kata yeoja bermata panda ini pada Kyungsoo

"A..aku Do Kyungsoo maaf merepotkanmu," kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk

"Ayolah apa aku menakutkan? Sekarang kita teman aku takkan membiarkan yeoja-yeoja itu menyakitimu lagi," kata Tao

"Kau teman pertamaku, terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus pada Tao

* * *

"Luhan ini untukmu,"

"Kris gege aku membuatkan kue untukmu,"

"Luhan nuna ada sesuatu untukmu,"

Luhan dan Kris menatap malas fans didepan mereka. Princess Lu dan Prince Wu –ayolah itu berlebihan- adalah sepupu yang memiliki banyak sekali fans disekolah namun mereka berdua selalu membentak, memarahi para fans mereka tapi itu tak membuat jera para fans-nya.

"Kris tak membutuhkan ini," kata Luhan merebut bunga dari tangan Kris "dan aku juga tak membutuhkan ini," sambung Luhan sambil membuang boneka dan bunga sembarangan

"Berhentilah menggangu kami," bentak Luhan sambil meninggalkan tempat itu sambil diikuti Prince Wu berdarah dingin ini.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini Kris," kata Luhan pada Kris

"Hah kau pikir kau saja yang muak aku juga bodoh," kata Kris dengan dinginnya

'brak' tiba-tiba Luhan jatuh karena tertabrak oleh seseorang.

"Mianhae, aku buru-buru," katanya lalu meninggalkan KrisHan

"Kau tak papa Lu?," tanya Kris sambil membantu Luhan berdiri

"Berani sekali dia menabrakku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja, siapa dia?," kata Luhan berapi-api

"Dia Xiumin orang yang hampir membuat satu sekolah mati keracunan karena makanannya," kata Kris

"Kau mengenalnya? Daebak," sindir Luhan

"Dia teman sekelasku dikelas 1," jawab Kris dingin

* * *

Kim Jongdae siswa yang menghabiskan waktu kosongnya disekolah untuk memainkan alat music baginya alat-alat music ini jauh lebih berarti daripada bersosialisi pada orang-orang disekitarnya, bisa dibilang Jongdae sangat 'anti-sosial'.

"Jongdae, bisakah kau kembali kekelasmu?," kata namja berwajah 'angelic' pada Jongdae

"Siapa kau mengaturku? Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya jabatan kau bisa mengaturku," kata Jongdae sinis

"Aku Kim Joonmyung dan aku disuruh oleh Kwon-songsaenim untuk memanggilmu dan mengajarkan padamu cara bersosialisasi," kata Joonmyung –namja berwajah 'angelic' tadi-

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya karena kau pasti taukan aku tak mau," jawab Jongdae sinis

"Chen kau berubah, apa masalahmu hah," kata Joonmyung yang mulai sedikit terbawa emosi

"Aku bukan Chen lagi aku Jongdae. Dan kau bukan Suho lagi kau Joonmyung jadi keluar dari sini dan berhentilah mengganguku, urusi saja proposal bodohmu itu," kata Jongdae dingin

"Kau tetap Chen teman kecilku yang dulu ingat itu," kata Joonmyung sambil meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian

"Kenapa semua orang tak mengerti diriku," jerit Jongdae selepas Joonmyung pergi

* * *

Kai berlarian kearah atap sekolah kalian pasti tau apa yang Kai lakukan ya playboy sekolah ini sedang menghindar pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan dilihatnya ada namja keturunan tiang (?) sedang duduk sambil kipas-kipas.

"Woi Park Chanyeol sedang apa kau disini?," tanya Kai

"Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh, membolos. Ngomong-ngomong dimana sahabat poker-face mu itu?," kata Chanyeol

"Dia sedang tertidur dikelas paling sebentar lagi dia dimarahi oleh Lee-songsaenim, bukankah lebih baik aku kesini saja," jawab Kai

"Hahahaha berapa poin-mu disekolah hah?," tanya Chanyeol

"Mungkin sama denganmu, ayolah siapa peduli hyung," jawab Kai

Kita tinggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol ini, kita beralih pada Oh Sehun yang sedang menikmati suasana tidur siangnya yang nyenyak.

"OH SEHUN! KELUAR DARI KELASKU," bentak Lee-songsaenim

Sepertinya kesabaran para songsenim harus benar-benak extra untuk menghadapi trio ini, Sehun dan Kai memang sekelas dan mereka baru ditingkat 1, sedangkan Chanyeol dia ditingkat 2 dan kelakuan mereka benar-benar membuat para songsaenim ingin menendang mereka ke Segitiga Bermuda.

* * *

"Katanya kita akan diberi tugas tahunan, kita akan dikelompokan dengan beda angkatan yang tak kita kenal," kata seorang yeoja sedang bergosip pada temannya

"Hai Minseok kau sudah tau kelompokmu? Aku harap mereka takkan keracunan karena makananmu," kata Nara sinis

"Nara-sshi jaga bicaramu, Minseok ayo kita lihat kelompok semoga saja kita satu kelompok," kata yeoja manis bernama Victoria

"Cih kalian berdua sama-sama freak-nya," cibir Nara

"Kajja, jangan dengarkan dia," kata Victoria sambil menarik tangan Xiumin

Victoria dan Xiumin berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang dikelilingi banyak orang karena semua siswa penasaran dengan kelompoknya.

Kelompok 17

Kim Minseok kelas 3.1

Xi Luhan kelas 3.4

Wu Yifan kelas 3.4

Kim Joonmyung kelas 3.2

Zhang Yixing kelas 3.3

Byun Baekhyun kelas 2.4

Park Chanyeol kelas 2.2

Kim Jongdae kelas 2.5

Do Kyungsoo kelas 1.2

Huang Zitao kelas 1.1

Kim Jongin kelas 1.3

Oh Sehun kelas 1.3

Xiumin terbengong-bengong melihat kelompoknya dia bersama Prince dan Princess arrogant, ketua dancer yang bermulut pedas, makhluk anti-sosial, yeoja gangster, yeoja manis yang menyebalkan, si-culun, trio Bengal, dan mungkin yang paling waras adalah sang ketua OSIS, apakah hidupnya akan baik-baik saja? Pikir Xiumin

"I will get you, Xiao Lu," kata seorang namja sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

To Be Continued

Next chap:

"Park Chanyeol! Menjauhlah dariku,"

"Aku tak mau duduk didepan!,"

"Aku tak suka ini semua!,"

"Kyungsoo ayolah mengucapkan sesuatu seperti hai aku Kyungsoo ayo ayo,"

"Taoooo aku takut,"

"Kris bisakah kau geser, ini sempit,"

"Noona aku disini,"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SUNGGUH AKU TAK BISA KONSENTRASI,"


End file.
